It is proposed to further develop and use in a series of physiological experiments an instrumental technique capable of identifying those oviductal contractions which are indeed propagating and hence may contribute to the transport of the cumulus mass. This previously developed technique involves the use of a scanning optoelectronic linear array consisting of 12 optic fibers placed side by side giving a total array length of 5 mm. Each optic fiber is terminated in a photodetector and as a contraction moves along the oviduct, changes in light transmitted through the oviduct are detected at each of the twelve points along the array. The array is scanned repeatedly with each scan displayed on a storage oscilloscope. From this display the frequency, velocity and direction of the contractile wave can be determined. This scanned optical array will be adapted to a chamber in which whole oviduct preparations can be perfused. Contractile activity will be characterized for perfused oviducts removed from ewes at various stages of the reproductive cycle and related to endogenous hormone levels. In addition the development and use of a scanned array suitable for implantation is proposed permitting the monitoring of oviduct contractions on intact, awake animals throughout the entire estrous cycle.